Love Triangle
by Yukari Saiga
Summary: Kahoko, Len and Ryotaro meet again after separating after graduation. Sparks fly as the two guys fight over the one they love. Who will Kahoko choose?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of it's characters.

Warning: Might contain grammatical and spelling errors, etc. Oh and I haven't watched La Corda D'oro for a long time, so bear with me if I made any mistakes with the facts.

* * *

After graduating, Kahoko, Len and Ryotaro went their own ways. Unknown to Kahoko (she's so naive!!!), Len and Ryotaro were deeply in love with her (pretty obvious, huh? Oops sorry, I'll stop ruining the story now). The two guys promised to maintain contact with Kahoko after graduation.

As the years passed, Kahoko hardly heard of Len and Ryotaro except for the occasional phone call or two as they were busy with their careers. Len became a well-known performer, Ryotaro was a pianist in a famous five-star hotel and Kahoko was an apprentice to a great violinist, honing her skills in playing the violin.

* * *

Kahoko's violin master asked her to enter an audition to perform in a newcomers' concert at Sakura Hotel (how creative...=_=" I couldn't think of any other name). When she stepped into the hotel, she was surprised to see Ryotaro playing a soft lullaby on the grand piano in the lobby. They stared at each other with surprised eyes, Ryotaro continuing to play but stumbling over a few notes. When Kahoko walked next to him, Ryotaro whispered softly, "Meet me at the cafe later. I'll be waiting." She nodded slightly, puzzled at his instructions before continuing on her way to the hotel's grand auditorium for the audition.

Backstage, she saw many other young musicians waiting for their turns in the waiting room. Most of them were fidgeting around and having conversations. Kahoko wasn't feeling very sociable so she sat at the corner of the room, waiting for her turn. When it was her turn, she took a few deep breaths before going in. The door of the room faced the backs of the three auditioners. When she turned to face them, shocked registered on her face. The auditioner sitting by the door was none other than Len. Their eyes met for a second, then the audition began. Kahoko was quite nervous when she played her violin with Len who taught her how to play the violin watching. Somehow, she managed to play her song quite well. When she left the room after the audition was over, Len passed her a small piece of white paper. She opened the note scrawled with Len's elegant handwriting outside the audition room.

_"Come to my room later tonight around 9. The number is 1829."  
_

18th floor, room 29. Sure.

She stuffed the note in her pocket and went to meet Ryotaro.

* * *

At the cafe, she ordered an iced low-fat frappucino while waiting for Ryotaro. After a few minutes, he arrived at the cafe. His first reaction when seeing her was to hug her tightly. "Wow, it's been ages since I saw you, Kahoko! You've grown!" he exclaimed.

Kahoko laughed. "You're acting like my big brother!"

Ryotaro's expression faltered. "It's good to see you again," Ryotaro said with a tight smile. Deep in his heart, he sadly thought, "She only thinks of me as her sibling?" However, he retained his charade and chatted with Kahoko like nothing happened.

"Ryotaro, did you see Len just now? He's one of the people holding the auditions.

"Yeah. I saw him," he said resentfully. Maybe she noticed the way he emphasized 'him' with nothing short of great distaste. She was aware of the hatred between Len and him. He was aware of Len's feelings for Kahoko. He didn't think Len deserves her. He had been nothing but cold and rude towards her since they first met. Yes, they were much closer since then, but only the rudeness went away. Occasionally Len would give Kahoko the cold shoulder.

"And he expects Kahoko to like him," he scoffed in his mind.

Before Kahoko could answer, Ryotaro cut her short.

"Listen," Ryotaro said suddenly.

"What am I to you? And what is Tsukimori to you? (he never uses Len''s first name; the both of them were sooo not on a first-name basis despite being the same age and all.)"

Kahoko swallowed. "What is he asking me?" she thought in her heart.

"Well...... You're both my close friends ever since you helped me throughout the concert last time," she said slowly. Her heart was thumping so loud she was sure that the other people around her could hear it.

*pause*

*ba-thump*

*both of them stared at each other*

*ba-thump* *ba-thump*

Ryotaro averted his eyes.

"I see......." Ryotaro said.

* * *

In her hotel room, Kahoko slumped down on the floor, her back to the door. Her mind was a wreck and her thoughts were in havoc. Still recovering from her shock, she replayed what happened a few moments ago in her mind.

* * *

Ryotaro was silent for a while. Kahoko noticed the tension in the air around him. It showed physically. The muscles in his neck were stretched taut, and his hands were formed into fists so tight she could have sworn she saw some blood trickle down his wrist.

Finally, Ryotaro looked at her and said so softly no one else could have overheard, "I'm in love with you, Kahoko."

Her first thought was, "He's probably joking. Pulling my leg just as always. Yeah, that's it." But deep down inside of her, she thought otherwise. Plus she saw the seriousness in his eyes. That was no joke. Surely her eyes can't be playing tricks on her mind at this critical moment.

Shocked and confused, Kahoko did the only thing that she could do at the moment. She bailed.

"I...I......I have to go now. See you soon," Kahoko mumbled, turning towards the exit of the cafe. Before she could even take a step, Ryotaro grabbed her hand.

"Think about it," he said quietly.

Then he let her go.

* * *

My first fanfic for my first fav anime. Yes I know it's short. PLEASE REVIEW. Even if it's bad. Pretty please??


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters.**

Before that, thanks to Moonlight Nocturne, chupulz, lxhan and any other reviewers for reviewing!!!! It means a lot to me. 0.o Anyway, on to chapter 2 of Love Triangle.

* * *

Kahoko's heart was still beating quickly against her chest. She took a few deep breaths to control herself. "Get a grip of yourself, Kahoko," she told herself. Her heartbeat slowed down a little.

"You still have to see Len after this," she continued. Len. Hearing his name, even in his mind, made her heartbeat thump wildly against her chest again. Len was the one who started her interest in violin. The one who taught her how to hold a violin. The one who made her realise the beauty of a song played from within one's heart when they played a duet for the song "Ave Maria" on a dark night so many years ago. And also, her first and only crush.

Kahoko Hino had never really been interested in romantic relationships with guys. She never really believed in true love either, thinking it was naught but a delusion. Until he came. He appeared in her life out of nowhere, blown into her life by the strong breeze of fate. A brand new breeze in the ups and downs of her life. Before Len, her life was empty. She couldn't deny that he was mean to her in the first place when she and Ryotaro bumped into him in front of his classroom, but her feelings blossomed into love after the Seisou Academy music competition. Him and his violin spun a new melody in her heart.

Before, she thought he couldn't care less for anything unrelated to music. But she was wrong. When she saw the real Len, the side of him that he kept enclosed in his soul, she realised it. She loved him.

She made her decision. She would tell Len about her feelings tonight. At that thought, her heart skipped a beat. Oh, great. Just what she needed to steel herself for her confession later tonight... She was sooo panicking.

Kahoko suddenly had a thought. "What if he...." But her heart dared not think of those words. After rejecting Ryotaro just now, she....... "Rejecting," an echo whispered into her mind. Her eyes slowly brimmed to tears. She squeezed them tight. She wouldn't be able to handle rejection from the one she loved. She just knew it. But she also knew that it's time to come clean and confess to him. She could feel it in her gut. It was like her instinct was telling her to confess straight away. And as a woman, she always followed her instincts. She musn't wait any longer, because she knew that Len had a lot of female admirers, who would stop at nothing to claim him as theirs. And despite his cool attitude and all, Len had absolutely no idea whatsoever about the presence of his own team of fangirls, big enough to compete with Yunoki Azuma's fangirls during his time at Seisou Academy.

She wondered, what if Len DID know about his fangirls. She smiled at that thought, remembering Yunoki's personal troop of fangirls. Yunoki never did have to run from his fangirls, but they stuck so close to him it was a wonder that he was able to move from one place to another without stopping. Len would probably start staring at them long enough that they ran away. If that didn't work, well, she knew he would go to great lengths to get his own personal space and privacy, which he treasured very much. Including locking himself in his room in his luxurious home.

"I doubt he would like his admirers very much ," she concluded, remembering Len's attitude at Seisou Academy. Those days seemed like a long time ago to her. Back then, Len also had a lot of admirers, but his cold attitude kept them at bay. He barely talked to anyone, so concentrated in his music as he was. At that time, the way he acted, he wasn't widely liked because he sometimes acted like the world revolved around him and was kinda rude.

"But that's not true," thought Kahoko. Yes, he was arrogant last time, but she also remembered the few times he showed compassion towards others, how he seemed like a totally different person that time.

She snapped out of her musings. Goodness knows how long she had been thinking deeply.

But still, it's time to tell Len the truth. She went to the bathroom to wash her face, then exited her room, headed for room 1849. It was 9.00 p.m.

It's time.

* * *

Len Tsukimori just finished holding the last audition of the day. Exhausted, he slowly walked back to his room. Remembering the way most of the female auditioners were so busy staring at him until they missed a few notes, he groaned inwardly. How much longer would he have to endure?

At least Kahoko didn't stare at him too much. She was focused solely on her music, but at the same time he could tell she was enjoying every single second of it. He couldn't help but be awed at how much she had improved in such a short time. He TRIED not to be biased as he added her name to the list of performers who passed the audition, influenced by his feelings for her.

He slowly combed through his shiny blue hair with his fingers while looking at his watch.

His eyes widened.

It was 9.20 p.m.

He quickened his pace to his room. He never expected the audition to last that long. If it wasn't for all those idiotic girls staring at him and prolonging their audition sessions, he would have been back earlier. He hoped that Kahoko didn't give up and return to her room.

His brisk walk turned into a run as he raced back to his room, earning a few stares from a few people out in the hallway. Not that he cared the least.

In front of room 1849, he saw the only girl in the world that meant so much to him.

Kahoko Hino.

Standing in front of his room, the light from a nearby chandelier glinting off her fiery red hair, she was looking at one of the framed paintings hanging on the wall. Hearing his footsteps, she turned to face him. Her face was as beautiful as ever, framed by her red curls. Her beautifully curved lips parted before turning into a wide smile.

Unconciously, he moved his legs forward. Before he even realised what he was doing, his hands wrapped themselves around Kahoko. Embracing her gently he whispered to her ear, "I missed you."

"Uh...ah... I missed you too," she stuttered. He inhaled her sweet scent one more time, then let her go to open his room door. He walked in without looking back, certain that she would follow him in. He took of his coat and tie, tossing them on the king-sized bed lying in the middle of his hotel suite.

"Wait a while, would you?" he said to Kahoko as he grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom. Inside, he stripped and took a quick shower while pondering what he would say to Kahoko next.

* * *

"Wait a while, would you?" he said. Still a man of few words. But that was one of the amazing qualities of Len that she adored. Of course she would wait, however long if it meant she could see Len afterwards. Unconsciously, she combed her fingers through her hair, straightening any tangles they could find. She was tempted to check her makeup, but she resisted the thought. She never puts on makeup because she scorned at the thought of women putting stuff all over their face to look nice, but she was meeting Len after all. That called for a little preparation, at least.

Kahoko looked around the suite and seated herself in one of the leather armchairs at the corner of the suite, and pondered. Len totally caught her by surprise when he hugged her at the hallway in front of his room. His body felt very warm pressed against her body. She blushed.

What should she say to him when he came out? If she blurted "I love you" straight away, it would sound weird and Len might respond negatively. But how else was she supposed to start a conversation with him? He was pretty quiet, preferring silence to aimless chatter.

Maybe it was her thinking too hard, or maybe because she had a long day. After a few minutes, her eyes shut and she slept silently in the armchair.

* * *

Len still couldn't think what to say. Dressed in a fresh set of clothes, he stared at the mirror.

A few minutes passed. He still couldn't think what to say.

"Think, think.... god I can't be THAT unsociable!" he thought. He didn't want to make the usually bright and chatty Kahoko awkward with his cool and quiet attitude.

Another ten minutes passed. He still couldn't think of anything.

*20 minutes later*

"I give up."

"I'll just have to be spontaneous," he thought. Or as spontaneous as he can ever be... He knew he shouldn't keep Kahoko waiting long.

When he opened the bathroom door, his mind resolved, he saw Kahoko, fast asleep on the armchair he frequently sat on. She looked so innocent and fragile, mouth parted slightly open, as if inviting him to kiss her. His lips twitched into a small smile.

Then, he saw Kahoko shiver. Deciding she must be cold, he slowly carried her on to the bed bridal style, hoping he wouldn't wake her. She was as light as a feather in his arms. Upon his detailed inspection, he realised she had grown thinner. She seemed so frail. Laying her on the bed, he covered her body with the silk blanket and comforter, still being careful not to wake her. He moved towards his favourite armchair, but then changed his mind. He slowly settled himself into a sitting position on the bed next to Kahoko and stared at her sleeping face. There he sat for the next one hour or so.

He was about to nod off himself when he felt Kahoko twitch and heard her mumble something unintelligible.

"What is it, Kahoko?" he asked softly, not expecting an answer.

She moaned a little before mumbling a little louder than before, "Len, kiss me..."

He was surprised. Dared he hope that she actually had feelings for him?

"But she did ask for it," he thought slyly. It was to both of their interests anyway, he further convinced himself.

His hand caressed Kahoko's cheek as he gently brushed his lips against hers.

His lips barely a hair's breadth from her mouth, he said the three words he hadn't been able to say to her on the day they graduated from Seisou Academy.

"Kahoko, I love you."

* * *

That's it for Chapter 2. Sorry I don't upload longer chapters, I can't get enough inspiration! And is it me or is Len acting a little un-Len'ish? Anyway. PLZ REVIEW!!! I'll be waiting.... =_="


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters**.

Chapter 3 of Love Triangle is out! Again, thanks to all my reviewers, and to reply one review by nicolle rosella satoshiko, well I'm not sure whether this will be a LenxKaho story, but right now it does seem so right? But I did this chapter of this fanfic a few months ago and since then, I've started to like Ryotaro more than before so Kahoko might end up with him instead. =) Sorry I'm still not so sure bout the ending to this story...

Anyway, enjoy! =D

* * *

Kahoko Hino was having a very weird dream. It was pleasant, yes, but she knew it that there wasn't much chance of it coming true. It was just a dream, but she was happy to let it go on forever...

*In her dream*

Len was sitting with her on a sandy beach on a dark night. He'd just gone for a swim, so he was shirtless and wet. The moonlight illuminated part of his face, shining on his wet hair and his bare chest. "He looks like an angel," she thought.

They were silent for a while, enjoying each other's company as they sat side by side, looking out over the vast ocean, the sea breeze brushing against their faces like a lover's sweet caress. Finally, Len broke the silenced.

He turned to face her and she looked at him questioningly.

"Kahoko," he began, not knowing what to say next.

He paused for a while before continuing, waiting for the right words to come to his head.

"Everytime I look at you, my heartbeat quickens. Everytime I hear you play your violin, I get hopelessly lost in your wonderful music."

Again he paused, watching her reaction.

"Remember the last concert? Where you played Ave Maria? That was when I fell in love with you."

Kahoko's mind took a while to process that information. When she finally got it, she gasped, "Oh! Aaahh..." At that moment, Kahoko blushed. She was so happy he loved her, because she loved him just as much too. She looked into Len's eyes, which shined a molten gold, the eyes that she sees in most of her dreams.

"I umm.... I love you too," she quickly blurted out before averting her eyes, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Len chuckled softly. "I guess we can consider this our first date then. As your boyfriend, I should get you something, so what do you want?"

Kahoko blushed some more when he emphasized on the word 'boyfriend'. She thought for a few moments. "Anything?" she asked.

"You're so cute. Yes, anything," he replied.

"In that case..." she thought. She hoped it wasn't too much to ask. But he said anything...

"Len, kiss me," she slowly said.

Before she even knew it, his mouth was on hers. Their lips fitted together like they were meant for each other.

Their lips broke apart as they both gasped for air. "I love you," Len murmured.

Then, somehow Kahoko found herself on Len's lap, her head lolling against his chest. Her eyes were slowly losing focus, but she could still feel Len's heart beating a steady rhythm against his chest. Her eyes desperately tried to stay open, but in vain. The last thing she heard was Len saying, "Sleep, Kahoko, my love..."

* * *

Kahoko woke up to the sun's first rays shining through the windows.

"Hmmm..... what time is it?" she murmured groggily. She was having such a wonderful dream! If only she could stay there forever... She knew that Len had never liked her much before, so there was no chance at all that it would come true.

She rubbed her eyes which were still bleary from sleep. Where was she? This room looked familiar, yet it wasn't her hotel room. The furniture was classier and she couldn't see her violin case anywhere.

She moaned and turned so that her back was facing the sunlight. She smelled something sweet and musky. It was such a nice scent and it was helping her fall back asleep.

"Kahoko...."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and saw Len, sleeping against the headboard. She froze. All the events yesterday rushed back into her mind. The audition, Ryotaro, meeting Len. She remembered that she sat on an armchair while waiting for Len to finish showering. What happened next?

She slowly raised herself into as sitting position next to Len, careful not to wake him up. She remembered the last time she saw him asleep. That time, Len was running away from Nami and hid in the practice room she was using. He had a burning fever. When she tried to get help, he took her hand and asked her not to go. But unlike that time when his sleep was uncomfortable and restless, this time he slept peacefully. His face smooth, he really looked like an angel. Despite the image he presented to the public, he looked so innocent and vulnerable right now.

She got up to wash her face in the bathroom. Before she could even swing her legs over the bed, Len's hand gripped her arm in a tight grip.

"Kahoko, don't go..." she heard him murmur. Then his arm pulled her towards him. She fell on to his lap, her head lying against his chest. Her heartbeat increased rapidly. She looked up.

Len's eyes were still closed, and yet.... was he.... sleeptalking?

His hands wrapped around her waist, leaving her no means of escape. Not that she wanted to get away from him. This felt like bliss to her.

But her few minutes in heaven ended all too soon.

She heard a sharp knock on the door. Len twitched slightly and let out a soft moan. The knocking became harder and louder.

Finally his eyes snapped open. When he saw Kahoko cradled against his body, his eyes widened. Kahoko blushed crimson. Before she could utter a word, his hand clamped over her mouth. She remembered that he did the same thing when he hid in her practice room, in case Nami heard her and looked for him in there. It was like history was repeating itself.....

"Who is it?", Len asked in a husky voice.

"It's me, Len," said a female voice. Kahoko could've sworn she had heard that voice before.

Len looked at Kahoko and urgently motioned towards the bathroom. Kahoko got the message. She nodded and tiptoed into the bathroom before closing the door silently behind her. Who was this unexpected visitor?

* * *

Len Tsukimori had always been cold to others, with the exception of Kahoko Hino. He was always in control, never showing a single weakness in any situations, except in front of her. When he woke up, he was surprised to see the love of his life lying against his chest. He remembered the way she blushed; such a beautiful colour.

Putting all thoughts of Kahoko out of his mind for the moment, he concentrated on what laid before him. The confrontation that he dreaded. The last person he wanted to see right now in his heavenly bliss. Yet it could not be avoided, he had to get this over with. Even if he hated it. He'll just have to tell them outright that he refused.

Sighing, he walked over to open the door, having no care about his messy appearance in front of his visitors.

"Good morning," he said sourly, hoping that they would get the hint. Like that will ever happen.

"Oh, Len, you don't have to be so polite and formal around me! Don't I always tell you that?" Misa Hamai replied. He remembered this was probably the 22nd time she reminded him. She was staying in the hotel to judge the finalists of the first elimination audition and choose 17 candidates out of 100 to perform in the concert.

"Good morning," another voice said, softly.

He didn't reply. Instead he went to sit at the edge of the bed waiting for his uninvited "guests" to come in.

"Did you just wake up?" his mother asked.

"Yes."

A long silence stretched between them, Len only looking at her and avoiding looking at his other visitor. His look clearly showed what he was thinking. Will you please get out of my personal space right now?

Misa Hamai looked down for a while. Finally, she looked back up at the girl beside her.

"This is Mitsuya Katsuhino. She is here to tell you her decision."

"I'm sorry Len but I refuse to be engaged to you."

* * *

Yeah I'm sooo sorry! It's such an akward ending right? I totally twisted the story from it's original plot! Aarrrgh.... hope this chapter's not too cheesy...... You'll probably be thinking "where in the world did Mitsuya come from?!!!" right?? *sigh* she came out of the blue.... I was totally caught by surprise too... I'll try to keep the story centered to the 3 main characters..... She'll be gone before you even know it! =)

Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters except Mitsuya Katsuhino.**

So sorry I haven't updated for a few weeks....... I had EXAMS- killed my brain cells and caused me writer's block. This is only half of my original chapter 4 draft, but I thought the cliff hanger was ok...so.......

And again, thanx everyone for reviewing! I'll try to update sooner......Oh and to reply a few reviews:

Claire- Yeah I'm sorry there's no Ryotaro...yet. haha don't worry he'll appear in the next chapter or so I think.... don't worry there will be a love triangle....

Nicolle rosella satoshiko- Thanx for reviewing so much! =) And to answer your question, I edited half of this chapter. Earlier its supposed to be Misa Hamai knowing that Len likes Kahoko but I thought an arranged engagement would be better cos I know what I've been writing, it's pretty obvious to guess what happens next. And I only drafted till chapter 4 so everything else will be new...... And Mitsuya does not exist except in my imagination lol...

* * *

Kahoko could not believe her ears. Len was engaged! There was no hope for her after all. She was grateful that she hadn't found out in worst ways such as him rejecting her, but it still hurt. A lot.

Who was that girl? Mitsuya Katsuhino... could it be? THE Mitsuya Katsuhino, well-known violinist and professional piano player? Engaged to Len? But according to what she heard just now, Mitsuya turned down Len's engagement to her.

She looked down at her lap where she was sitting on the toilet bowl. She let out a soft whimper. "I will not cry, I will not cry," she continuously chanted in her head, over and over. But of course, it didn't help, her heart had been broken and she felt that a piece of it was gone, forever.....

* * *

Len felt a surge of relief as he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, waiting for Mitsuya's decision. But he was still shocked, expecting her to say yes.

Misa Hamai was speechless. How? Mitsuya said no?! There had to be some mistake somewhere. According to the arrangements made by both families, they were to be engaged starting today! She had to fix things.

"Mitsuya dear, are you feeling alright? It's a little soon I suppose, would you like to rest a while before proceeding with your decision?" she asked.

"NO I'm quite alright, thank you," Mitsuya coldly replied, stressing on the word no. Len silently felt a pang of joy at her rejection of their arranged engagement. He knew that Mitsuya already loved someone else, but he thought that she had no say in the deal. Looks like he was wrong. But for once, being wrong was a good thing for him.

However, his mother wasn't quite persuaded yet. This engagement had been planned for a few months already and to have all her plans spoilt right now, he knew she would not submit and admit defeat. That was the nature of his mother, why he hated her so much.

"Len, don't mind her, she's a little exhausted from her travel here from Osaka. Why don't we let her rest a bit before pressing on this subject?" Misa Hamai said in an ever-pleasant tone, oblivious to the two stares that were aimed directly at her. She held Mitsuya's hand firmly and led her to the door, despite her protests. Halfway out of his room, Len made one final effort.

"Or why don't we just cancel the engagement since Miss Katsuhino is so reluctant?" he suggested with a glare. That earned him dangerous look from his mother and a very grateful look from Mitsuya. He was playing with his words carefully, in case his mother had a back-up plan to put them together again. He knew this arranged engagement was all for the fame of their family. After all, Mitsuya's family was also another high class family of musicians. He never knew his family could be as old-fashioned as the Azuma family, not caring about his feelings at all in this decision.

"So this is what they call politics?" he thought wryly.

Misa Hamai turned back to the door and led an annoyed Mitsuya Katsuhino by the hand out of Len's room. Looks like she would have to think of something else.

Len was furious at his family. Why did they have to do this to him? It was his own life!

Then he remembered about Kahoko who was still waiting in the bathroom. She had heard everything....... Frustrated, he closed his eyes and counted to 10 before opening the bathroom door. What was he going to say to her? Kahoko didn't know his true feelings. She probably thought he liked Mitsuya. Wrinkling his brow, he stepped inside.

* * *

Kahoko heard the door click open before looking up and seeing Len at the door. He was wrinkling his brows as if thinking deeply, or maybe he's just annoyed? At her?

When she looked up, Len looked directly into her eyes. Looking at his eyes, she wondered what he was thinking right now. He was staring at her, why?

Then she felt it. The salty tears on her face that were drying up, but still pretty obvious from what she could see from the bathroom mirror.

Kahoko felt numb all over. Wasn't it better that she knew he would reject her before she actually told him that she loved him?

She bravely put on a smile at his concerned look. She gathered the last bit of dignity she still had before saying softly, "I should be going now."

* * *

He didn't know what to say. The tears on her face. He had a hunch about what was going on. What was he going to do?

Finally, Kahoko broke the silence.

"I should be going now..." she said. Len didn't utter a word. He couldn't do anything to stop her as much as he wanted to. It was as if his body and mind had shut down. She walked to the door of his suite and opened it, then stepped out. The door closed softly behind her.

Len snapped out of his daze. He clenched his fists. What was he to do? She might just walk out of his life, forever.

And the fact that he didn't do anything to stop her will probably haunt him for the rest of his miserable existence without her.......

* * *

A little over dramatic? Maybe........ maybe I read too much twilight...... (and to all those twilight haters out there, no offense, twilight rules!) Earlier I actually had this idea to turn Len into a vampire! haha, but that would have been too weird.....

And one more thing:

Reviews! Makes my life better and yours too cos that will encourage me to update faster... XP But I guess I do owe you all cos I haven't updated for 2...or was it 3? weeks...


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters.**

Sorry for not updating for awhile, again. I've been a little obsessed with a few other things and totally forgot bout this fanfic. Oh, and thanks for all your lovely reviews!

* * *

Kahoko couldn't think. She didn't want to think, about anything, about him...

She should have taken the opportunity to reveal her feelings, but in blind panic, she ran away. Stepping outside his room into the lighted hallway, she regretted her decision. She slowly walked to the lifts, and halfway there she felt started running until she could see the lifts around the corner. She slowed down with a shuddering sob and tears flowing freely down her face.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself, covering her face with her hands.

Her heart felt... empty. Numb. It was like most of her heart was gone leaving only a small piece behind to let her experience all this agony.

Even so, she could not hate Len. She could never hate him even though he did not return her feelings. It wasn't his fault. It was hers, and hers alone, for being so stupid. Was this how Ryotaro felt yesterday?

Just then, she heard a few hurried footsteps behind her.

"Kahoko!" a voice called urgently, edged with concern and worry for her. At the sound of that voice she gasped, and then froze. She recognised that voice. How could she not?

"Oh, not now!" she thought. She didn't want him to see her with her face tearstained and her eyes red and puffy.

"Kahoko!" the voice called again, closer this time. If her estimations were correct, he was only a few steps behind her. She took a few deep breaths like she always did to calm down. She dared not wipe her tears away because it was an obvious giveaway that she was crying. Instead, she just willed the tears to go away, even though she knew that was not likely going to happen.

She slowly turned around to face him.

* * *

When the door closed behind her, Len felt frustration welling deep in his mind. He had no experience in girls whatsoever. All his life, he had been chased by girls, but he had never been attracted to the opposite sex. Never, until Kahoko. He flashbacked to the time when they participated in the Seisou Academy music competition.

* * *

When he heard her play the song Kanon on her violin during the second selection, he was astounded. Len Tsukimori had always thought she didn't take music seriously. After all, she was merely a student of the General section, not the Music section. He expected little of her.

In fact, seeing her as a normal student, without any musical background and all, he had been intentionally rude and mean towards her. There were so many students from the Music section that will give anything to be in the Seisou Academy music competition, and yet here is this student from the General section with apparently no knowledge of music, chosen to be in the competition. He felt that she did not deserve it. After all, a music competition is obviously for students of the Music section, what did it have to do with a General section student?

But when he heard her play her violin during the second selection, his feelings were such that he couldn't describe them. She played with such feeling and raw emotion that he couldn't believe the music was coming from her. And she tried to help him when he was locked in the closet, even though he had been nothing but mean to her.

Ever since then, he carried himself differently around Kahoko. He had never felt much emotion, only the drive to be better and better at playing his violin for the public to realise his talent came from himself, and not from his parents. And yet, every time he met Kahoko, his heartbeat would quicken or skip a beat. It took great effort to control his face around her, to set it into a stony mask lacking emotion. That's what he had always been. Cold, emotionless, arrogant.

At least before the appearance of Kahoko in his life.

He couldn't remember when he had started liking Kahoko. He only knew it was sometime during the music competition. At the end of the competition, he was helplessly in love with her, and yet Kahoko had not a clue.

He could hear the feeling and emotions that she put into that song. He was astounded. He had never heard anything so heart-wrenching and beautiful at the same time. It was impossible to describe.

* * *

  
Len laughed softly to himself, without any humour. Who would have known he would fall for her? But then again, he wasn't the only one...

* * *

After the competition, Ryotaro had confronted him when he was alone in one of the practice rooms.

"You're in love with Kahoko," he said, matter of factly. It was a statement. Blunt as always, not even bothering to greet him.

He lowered his violin to his side. "Nice of you to knock," he said drily. His voice was spiked with sarcasm and anger.

"Tell me. Am I right?" Ryotaro demanded.

"Right about what?" Len asked back in a bored tone.

"You being in love with Kahoko," he snapped, unable to control his anger any longer.

"It's none of your business," Len said. He kept his voice at the same bored tone, being able to hide his emotions better.

Ryotaro looked like he was about to retort. Instead, he clutched Len's shirt collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Stay away from her," he threatened, softly in a dangerous tone. Well, he supposed that was better than Ryotaro shouting into his ear. He knew Ryotaro wouldn't hurt him, they were on the academy grounds after all, so he wasn't really worried.

"Jealous?" he asked icily.

"She deserves better." Ryotaro glared at him once more, before walking towards the door. He exited the room and slammed the door so loud he was sure anyone in the corridor would have heard.

"If looks could kill, I'd be dead 10 times over," Len thought, sourly. What was this with Ryotaro barging in uninvited when he was practicing? And all that love stuff, where did that come from? But he knew the answer. He supposed it was pretty obvious that he was treating Kahoko better than everyone else, even his own family. He cared for her, and yes, he had a crush on her.

A big crush on her.

Before he knew it, he was deeply in love with Kahoko Hino.

* * *

Len's eyes widened. That's it! It was like something had clicked in his mind. He didn't care about the humiliation of rejection, he was going to confess to Kahoko. Right at that moment. He needed to tell her, even though she would reject him. Otherwise she would never know the truth and he would never know her answer. "And she might go out with Tsuchiura," he added as an afterthought.

Mind made up, he headed out into the hallway. He should be able to catch up with her before she reached the lifts.

* * *

Sigh, Len is a little bit OC again.... But there's nothing I can do about it cos I can imagine him doing it in my mind... Oh and did you know La Corda D'oro Secondo Passo is coming out in March! *giddy with joy* And the best part is, there are three new hawt guys! So far I only like the blonde though...

And yes so far there are no traces of a Love Triangle anywhere. Don't worry people, I'm working on it.

Till the next time I update, I hope it won't be too long. Please review...

Or else...

(ok that was kinda lame..... anyway just review please!)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters.**

Again, I'm sorry for the long wait. And again, thanks to all you reviewers that review. I have nothing else to say so on to the story.

* * *

"Ryotaro," she greeted him with an unsteady smile. Her lips were trembling as though she was going to burst into tears again.

"Kahoko, are you okay?" Ryotaro asked stepping close to her. She shook her head.

"I'm okay," she lied, but her cracking voice betrayed the sorrow she was desperately hiding from Ryotaro.

Ryotaro could see the sadness in her eyes reflect on his own. His eyes were a mirror of hers, their hearts felt the same. Her first sob rang through the empty corridor. He could hear so much pain in her sobs. Without thinking, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kahoko. Kahoko fell into his embrace without resistance, glad for the safe harbour, however temporary it was, that his arms provided her.

"It's okay if you want to cry, Kahoko," he whispered softly into her hair. But of course, with the close proximity between then both, she still heard his somewhat muffled voice and finally broke down. She let out all her fear, and worries, and the agony of rejection as she cried freely. Nothing went through her mind, only the feel of Ryotaro's warmth caressing her like a mother caresses her child. She buried her head in the nook of his collarbone, clinging on to his shirt like there was no tomorrow. But the way she felt, it really was like there was no tomorrow. Only today, which will stretch on for eternity till the day she died.

Ryotaro stroked her hair with one hand and her back with the other, making soothing noises. He suspected what happened to make Kahoko cry like this. After all, rarely does one see Kahoko sad because her cheerful aura protected her from the hardships that were the way of the world, till today. And yet, here was Kahoko crying in his arms. Normally, the idea of hugging Kahoko would send shivers of excitement throughout his body. However, today he was only there to share her sadness, knowing that nothing would change between them. Still, he loved her and there was nothing he wouldn't do if it would make her happy. Her smile was like his sunshine and he treasured it so much. He'd let her go because it seemed like she'll be happier that way, in the arms of another. And now her heart was broken. "And possibly beyond repair," he thought, looking at the glimpses of her eyes underneath her hair that looked empty of any emotion except the raw feeling of pain.

"I'll never forgive him," he thought grimly.

* * *

Len crossed the last blind corner before the hall with the lifts appeared before his eyes. But in the long corridor that stretched between the hall and where he was standing, he saw two people embracing in the corridor. And those two people were very familiar...

His heart plummeted in his chest. That flash of fiery red hair behind a male with broad shoulders and moss green hair.... Looks like he was too late. Or rather, his intuition proved wrong. He had thought that Kahoko might actually have feelings for him, but apparently he was the one being blinded by love, unwilling to see it as anything else but a connection between them. He was merely another friend to her.

Where he was standing, he was hidden from the view of both Kahoko and Tsuchiura, so he didn't interrupt them but instead turned back to walk to his room. There was no use confessing his feelings now, he already knew her answer. And besides, his pride didn't allow him to be rejected by the girl they both like in front of his enemy.

* * *

Kahoko still stood there clinging to Ryotaro's shirt, even though her sobs had slightly subsided and the tears did not fully cloud her vision. And that's why she noticed a blue blur just around the corner. It moved to swiftly for her eyes to tell for sure, but she could have sworn it was hair. Len's hair.

She held her position for a few moments, thinking what it meant. Why was Len here? And why did he turn back when he saw them? "Well," she thought drily, "he obviously thought that we were having a private moment and didn't want to disturb us."

Wait, what was that? She and Ryotaro having a private moment?! Then she realised that she was still grabbing Ryotaro's now soaked shirt. She pulled away immediately with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Ah, Ryotaro.... ummm.... sorry... for your shirt, I can wash it for you if you want, but do you need it urgently or anything?" she babbled nervously. What was she doing crying on Ryotaro's shoulder after what happened yesterday? She must have made him feel worst then before.

"Kahoko..." But before Ryotaro could even finish his sentence, Kahoko still couldn't stop babbling.

"I am so so so sorry! I had no idea wh-"

"Kaho-" Ryotaro tried again.

"Please forgive me. After what I did yesterday and yet you still-"

"Kahoko." She stopped babbling at the tone of his voice. It was different, but she couldn't describe how. It had kind of an air of authority and dominance that made her cease her babbling.

"It's okay. Do you want to come into my room for awhile? It's just down this corridor. And anyway you look like you need something warm to drink," he continued. At the mention of something warm to drink, Kahoko suddenly realised that she was shivering all over. Was it because of the cold, or was it something else?

"Sure," she replied. She allowed herself to be led down the corridor and waited while Ryotaro unlocked the door and pushed it open. His room was about the same size as Len's.

"Sit anywhere you like. I'll make you some hot cocoa," he said, heading towards the mini bar at one corner of the room. She took a sit on the couch near the room window and looked outside. It had started raining and she could hear the rain drops splattering against the glass windows. It gave her a slight sense of peace as she curled up into a ball and stared out the window.

She didn't know how long she had been staring outside but when she snapped out of her gazing, a cup of steaming hot cocoa was on the coffee table and Ryotaro was sitting on the bed, looking silently at her.

He was staring at her with such intensity that she didn't know what to do. Finally she said, ".....Thanks.... for the cocoa..." His gaze softened as he realised that she was nervous.

"You're welcome," he replied with a soft smile. He watched as she carefully drank the cocoa. After taking a few sips, she turned back to him. Ahhh.... awkward moment.... He decided to cut straight to the point.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. She nodded mutely. He tried again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" At those words, Kahoko suddenly stiffened. Did she want to talk about it? To Ryotaro whom she rejected just the day before? "He would probably be happy that Len doesn't return my feelings because he will then he would still have a chance to win my heart," she thought. But she quickly dismissed that thought. She knew Ryotaro would never do such a thing, however much he wanted her to love him back.

At the long silence that followed in which Kahoko used to think, Ryotaro decided to probe deeper. He had to know...

"Was it about...... Len?" he asked. Len's name came out weird from his mouth because he never called Len's first name. But he thought it would make her feel a little better. He was wrong.

Her lips started to tremble, before the tears ran down her face again. She cried silently, not making any noise except for the occasional sniffle. Ryotaro started to get up from his bed, but Kahoko motioned for him to sit down again. He hesitated, but in the end he did what she asked him to do. Kahoko took a few shuddery breaths to stop crying and turned to look at Ryotaro.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday. I didn't even give you a chance, not caring how you felt. I was selfish, I didn't think about how it would feel to be in your position. I'm so sorry..." She started sobbing again. Ryotaro couldn't bear it anymore and went to sit by her side, hugging her one-handedly.

"I'm so sorr-" she began. But she was interrupted by Ryotaro.

"It's okay Kahoko, I understand. I just told you straight out it was no wonder you got a little freaked out. I hope you'll still consider because I really like-"

"Yes," she whispered softly.

Ryotaro couldn't believe his ears. Did he really heard her say that?

"Sorry, can you repeat that?

"Yes," she said a little louder than before, loud enough to be heard clearly.

"I don't mind," she continued, looking up at his face. Her face was still tear-streaked, but when she looked up, she tried to smile to show she was alright.

Her smile. It took his breath away.

* * *

And that's Chapter 6. PLEASE REVIEW and forgive any of my mistakes, grammatical errors, etc. I'll REALLY try to update faster....


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS......  
**

Needless to say, again I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I'm kinda..... easily distracted. Thanks to all reviewers for your reviews.... Anywhoo, on to the story, more blabbering later....

* * *

  
Len's fist slammed into the wall. He may indeed act cool and calm on the exterior... but he'd learned from time to time that it is good to let out a bit of rage.... even if it bloodied his knuckles and stained the walls of his hotel room.... Not that he knew that until he was finished with hotel wall-abusing.

"If only I hadn't waited..." he thought furiously. If only he seized the moment and confessed to her... there might be a chance that she will say yes.

But he refused to give up. He really thought he had a chance, and he will not give Kahoko up to Tsuchiura so easily. Not without a fight.

But first, he had to plan....

*The next day*

It was their first date, and Kahoko's first date. Ryotaro was going to pick her up at 6.00 p.m., so she was planning to spend most of the morning and half of the afternoon planning what was she going to wear and what should she say and all the stuff that girls do on their first dates. She even had a little debate with herself on whether she should wear make-up or not. In the end, she had to call Shoko Fuyumi, her friend from Seiso Academy for advice. "She should know, after all, she had been dating Kazuki for a few months already," she thought, grinning. Indeed the change in their relationship had surprised everyone when all of the Seiso Academy music competition participants had attended the get together 4 months ago.

"Hello, Kahoko, is that you?"

"Hi Shoko, yup it's me! I need your advice on something, can you meet me at Cafe La Moux in an hour?" Kahoko asked.

"Wait a moment...." Kahoko heard some pages flipping. Probably she's checking her diary to see if she had anything on at that hour.

"Sure, I guess I can make it. See you then!" Shoko said, before they both hung up.

*an hour later*

Kahoko saw Shoko enter the cafe and waved to attract her attention. Shoko waved back, while carefully walking and avoiding the tables and chairs that were packed so tightly together inside the cafe. As she took a seat opposite Kahoko, a waiter came an asked her for her order. She ordered a pot of Ceylon tea before turning to greet Kahoko.

"So... what do you need my advice on?" she asked. Kahoko was glad to see that finally, Shoko wasn't so shy anymore compared to last time. She seemed so mature. It's probably Kazuki's happy-go-lucky attitude that influenced her too, she thought.

"Well... that is to say.... um... you see..." Kahoko stuttered. She felt so embarrassed admitting about her newly forged relationship and was starting to think that she shouldn't have called Shoko after all. But since she's already called her here, looks like the secret was still going to spill out.

"I'm dating...... Ryotaro. And I have a date with him today and I really don't know what to do! I need your help, please?" she half-begged Shoko. Initially, Shoko looked a bit shocked, before putting on the same smile she had on so many years ago.

"Finally you are dating. And with Ryotaro too, no less! Sure, let me know if I can help you in anything," she replied chirpily.

"But before that can I ask you something?" she asked. Kahoko nodded.

"Why Ryotaro? I don't mean to poke into your love life, but from what I saw during the get-together, your eyes were all for Len. You were staring at him like he was the last thing on earth. Did.... did something happen?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

"No, I'm perfectly happy, Shoko!" Kahoko said. But the tear that slipped down on to her cheek betrayed her.

"Kahoko?" Shoko asked, hesitantly extending her arm to comfort Kahoko. It hurt her to see her friend suffer like that, after all the things she'd done for her. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She placed a few bills on the cafe table before ushering her to her silver sports car, parked outside the cafe.

"Where are we going?" Kahoko asked softly.

"We're going to my apartment nearby. Don't worry, it won't take long," Shoko said.

*At her apartment*

The two girls were seated on the beige sofas in the living room. Shoko might've said apartment but it looked more like a high-class hotel suite! Of course that was to be expected as Shoko's family were wealthy.

Shoko had finally persuaded Kahoko to relate to her the events that caused her to be so miserable. Kahoko finally broke down and cried while retelling the story. Shoko didn't interrupt her until it was over because somehow she knew it'll only make the situation worse. After hearing her story, she felt so sad at what her friend had to go through. Why did Len have to complicate the things between them? If it wasn't because of his engagement, all those things wouldn't have happened!

After Kahoko's breathing evened, Shoko asked the question that has been bugging her all this while.

"Are you sure you made the right decision?"

".... I don't know. I feel so confused, Shoko! What should I do?" she wailed. A few moments later, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Shoko slammed her hand hard on the coffee table. She had never seen Shoko so.... aggressive and.... energized....

"Kahoko, you shall date Ryotaro tonight and leave your regrets for tomorrow! Wait, forget the last part, what I'm trying to say is.... you won't know until you try it out, Kahoko. I can't possibly determine your feelings, and if you yourself can't do that, then all you need is a little time to make your decision. But just enjoy yourself tonight. Be yourself, and you'll know what to do. I have faith in you!" Shoko proclaimed. Kahoko looked dazed. That was the longest speech she'd ever heard from Shoko....

"Shoko, you're right! Thanks for the advice!" Kahoko said gleefully, clasping both of her friend's hands. Now it was Shoko's turn to be surprised. Both of them weren't acting very normal.....

"But that's not all, Kahoko. First, we need to help pick your clothes....and do your hair and make-up..."

"So what's the occasion tonight?" Shoko asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where is he taking you? To the amusement park, candlelight dinner, orchestra?"

"I don't really know.... but he did say that I should wear something not too casual, but it doesn't have to be formal either..."

"In that case...." Shoko looked at her watch. It was 1.00 sharp. They had exactly 5 hours to prepare Kahoko for her date.

"That should do...." she thought. She turned to face Kahoko, who was looking at her questioningly, then turned to one of the doors in her apartment. Her face brightened up considerably as she thought about the next 5 hours. Kahoko sensed her thoughts and turned a little pale.

"It can't be..." Kahoko whispered.

"This is going to be fun...." Shoko thought, looking at Kahoko directly in the eyes.

Kahoko could've sworn she saw a mischievous, evil glint in her eyes.

* * *

Now I can talk all I want. First, lemme apologise to you all for being so so lazy..... there's nothing I can do bout it though sorry.....

And..... about this chapter..... there's a lot of OOCness going on huh? But I really enjoyed writing this part cos it was so amusing imagining Shoko acting so... un-Shoko-ish... it does sound a little wacked though.......

And one more thing. One of the reasons I haven't been updating was because.... I am experiencing what all you people call "writer's block"- now I understand what you mean. I had no ideas at all, nothing! So today I just sat in front of my pc and started typing and let things unfold by themselves. I'm running out of ideas!! *panics* But don't worry, somehow.... I'll pull through.... I hope.....

Anyway, as usual, PLS REVIEW!!! But no flames pls, just constructive criticism, ok? Play nice.... even though I don't really deserve it... =_=" Sigh.... so sad.....


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS....**

Wow, updated again after two days! =) Well technically it was done yesterday but I was too sleepy to update, so instead it's out today.... Thanks you guys for your reviews it makes me feel alot better.... and thanks to galythia for giving me some great ideas! I think I might try the bar idea- I never woulda thought about it by myself....

So... on to the story.

* * *

Yet again, Kahoko was wondering whether it'd been a good idea to ask Shoko for help. But she quickly discarded that thought, knowing that without her friend's help, her situation is totally hopeless.....

Meanwhile, Shoko was having the time of her life! How long has it been since she could dress-up someone else however she liked? Heck, it was better than trying to dress Kazuki as a girl!

They have been in Shoko's spacious walk-in wardrobe for over 2 hours already, with Shoko randomly grabbing clothes from their hangers and shoving them into the already overflowing pile in Kahoko's hands, causing Kahoko to be slightly unbalanced. It was hard to believe that Shoko's apartment contained such a big room. Kahoko was amazed at the amount of clothes Shoko had. Surely that many garments were unnecessary for only one person?!

Kahoko had already lost track on how many times she entered the connecting changing room and the number of garments she had tried on. After trying on a garment, she had to walk out and turn a full 360 degrees to let Shoko inspect her from every angle. By the time they reached what must've been the twentieth garment, Kahoko's hair was already badly tousled from changing so many times.

*half an hour later...*

In the end, the both of them had narrowed down their options to two, which were a black strapless puffy dress by Prada and a cream-coloured satin dress by Versace. After contemplating for 10 minutes, they both agreed on the Versace dress; Shoko's reason being that it suited Kahoko better and Kahoko's reason being the fact that she couldn't imagine herself in a _puffy_ dress.... Shoko also added a mini short-sleeved mouse-brown jacket by Prada to complete the look. Kahoko let out a much relieved sigh. "Finally... it's over....."

Or so she thought.

"Now, for the heels!" Shoko said excitedly, Kahoko groaned inwardly. Not again....

*5.00 p.m.*

Finally, Shoko was done dressing up Kahoko, and she was very pleased with her results. Okay... not quite, but she supposed it was good enough. In addition to the dress, Kahoko is now wearing a pair of Jimmy Choo white strapped heels (in which Kahoko thought, "It's a good thing our feet are the same size...") and a platinum charm bracelet. Earlier Shoko had pleaded her to wear a 14 carat diamond necklace, but her insistence did nothing to change Kahoko's mind.

"I will not wear _diamonds_ –which are not even mine to begin with –to a date! What if I dropped it, or lose it, or I let it get snatched by a thief?!" Kahoko babbled continuously. To be honest, she only didn't want to be the attention of everyone around them once they saw the glistening diamonds.

Which is why in the end she ended up with the charm bracelet.

With only less than an hour remaining, Shoko styled Kahoko's hair into a twist at the back secured by a beautifully ornamented metal rod and did her make-up, promising her that she would only apply it mildly. She was well-used to Kahoko's... dislike... for make-up. Kahoko was quite pleased with the result. She felt that she looked okay and the make-up was hardly visible! "Wow, Shoko, I never knew you were that good at applying make-up!" she exclaimed.

Shoko laughed. "That may be so but you should see how my face looks when I try putting on make-up on my own face! Kazuki made me promise to never apply make-up by myself!" Kahoko realised that she was right. However mild it was, you can tell if a person is wearing make-up or not. And she noticed that Shoko's face was always make up-free......

"Well, anyway, thank you so much for lending me your clothes and accessories, Shoko!" Kahoko said gratefully. She gazed at herself on the wall length mirror at one side of the room and she had to admit, she would never have recognised it was her! She hoped it wasn't too much, though.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll give you a lift back to the hotel, okay?"

"Um.... is it too much trouble? I mean, I don't mind walking back myself an all, it isn't really that far-"

"I won't take no for an answer. And besides, you'll only get your hair and make-up ruined in the heat," Shoko retorted. Just then, the doorbell rang. Shoko excused herself to see who's outside, and came back in grinning, hand-in-hand with one Kazuki Hihara. Kazuki looked the same as usual, grinning and blushing slightly, but Kahoko could've sworn he grew taller since their last meeting...

When Kazuki saw the flaming red-haired girl in front of him, he couldn't really put a name to that face. She looked very familiar, and yet....

Then realization hit him. "Ka-Kahoko?!" he gasped. Now it was her turn to blush.

"Hi, Kazuki..." she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Wow... you look..... hot...." he muttered. Then he quickly turned to the glowering woman beside him.

"Of course... I still think my Shoko is the prettiest," he amended quickly, giving his girlfriend his most innocent look. Looking at those two lovebirds, Kahoko shook her head. They looked so cute together!

After the greetings, Kazuki offered to fetch the both of them to Sakura Hotel in his yellow Porsche. On the way, they chatted about their lives. Kazuki and Shoko both gave her advice on what to do on her date (if telling her to be herself counts as advice...). When they halted in front of the hotel lobby, the two of them wished her good luck and as she was turning, she caught a wink from Kazuki and stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door. Kazuki grinned boyishly at her before accelerating out of the hotel perimeters.

Kahoko received a few stares from the people in the lobby, a lot of them muttering that she was a famous celebrity staying in the hotel and so on....

She made it back to outside her hotel room at 5.58 p.m.

Of course, fate just _had _to deal her a wild card in the form of Len Tsukimori outside her door.

* * *

I'm sleeeepeeeee..... for a few days already. Sigh.... I know this chapter is short.... but I guess it's better than nothing, rite? *sheepish* I think I kinda went out of the story for awhile as this and the last chapter were more about Kahoko and Shoko without much mention of Ryo and Len... but I just had too much fun writing this part! And I know it's kinda weird but I really like the idea of Kazuki cross-dressing...... (Kazuki fans pls dun kill me or I won't be able to finish the story....) Don't worry the next chapter will contain more of the two guys (I hope...)- Shoko's already played her part and I guess she'll probably not be appearing anymore in this story... of course it's subjected to my changes in mood......

Earlier I had some wild idea that involved Yunoki and Shimizu appearing during their date....... but then it won't be a love story anymore, would it? I noticed it was a total change of mood after Chapter 6..... O.o Well anyway....

REVIEW thnx.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Sorry!! To those of you who imagined that I had disappeared from the face of Earth... well I'm still here. Here's chapter 9.

* * *

He heard the quick intake of breath and the soft gasp that came out of her parted lips. He didn't even have to turn to know who it was. He'd recognise her voice anywhere. Slowly he turned to face her.

* * *

Both of them stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality only a few minutes have passed. Kahoko was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"L-Len..... hi... what are you doing here?" she ventured, dread rising within her. Ryotaro would be coming to pick her up for their date, and if he sees Len.... She cringed inwardly, imagining the consequences of that event. Not good.

Her thought were interrupted as Len finally spoke up. "Kahoko, I came to see you," Len said, bluntly. His face was neutral as usual, but inside his feelings were in a turmoil.

"She's dressed up..... could it be?!" he thought with a frown.

Before Kahoko could even voice her reply, he instantly stepped forwards, thus closing the distance between them both. He looked sincerely into her eyes, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Kahoko, I love you. I know you're with Tsuchi- Ryotaro (his lips forming his rival's name awkwardly), but I only need you to know my feelings." He paused, waiting for the words sink in. He watched her face turn from anxious to shocked and stricken. But he had to do this. In full.

He laughed bitterly. "You don't have to worry, I won't go atound stalking you. I won't sink so low. I promise you, I'll leave Japan straight away after the concert; maybe I'll go to Europe, and you never need to see me again. I won't spoil your happinesss for my own selfishness..."

Kahoko was speechless. Had Len just.... _confessed_ to her? She was helplessly confused. What about Mitsuya Katsuhino? Wasn't Len supposed to be engaged to her? He couldn't have given up on her after just one rejection?! He's not that sort of person. But looking directly into his eyes, she began to doubt her assumptions. Those eyes –they only looked that way when he plays his violin, when he gets swept away by the music he was producing...

He walked past her, their shoulders accidentally brushing briefly against each other. Kahoko felt a tingling sensation when their shoulders made contact, but that feeling was gone all too soon as he rotated his body slightly. She had no idea that Len felt the same thing, 10 times stronger. He mustered all of his willpower to finish what he was about to do.

Standing side by side, he leaned down towards her as though he was going to kiss her (which he was going to do.... but he gave up on that notion) but instead muttered into her ear, "I love you, Kahoko." Then, he slowly straightened and walked away.

* * *

Kahoko never looked back until she was sure that he was gone. She could still feel his warm breath brushing and tickling her earlobe, as he muttered those words she'd always dreamed of hearing, but never thought it would really happen. Now that it'd happen, she didn't know what to do. A few days ago, she would have probably responded differently, but the circumstances now made that inexcusable. She was going for a date with Ryotaro, her first date, and she can't just tell Ryotaro no as he appeared on her doorstep. She didn't have the heart to do so; she had to sort out her feelings.

She took out her cardkey from her purse and entered her room, letting the door swing back close by itself. She immediately dropped into one of the armchairs, staring out the window, thinking about everything and nothing. It was kind of like she went into a trance, until she didn't hear the continuous knocking on her door.

* * *

"Where is she?" he thought, having given up on knocking on her door. He'd been keeping it up for 2 whole minutes but she hadn't come to open the door. He couldn't even hear any movement in the room, so he was pretty sure she wasn't back yet.

"Good thing she's late..." he thought.

*flashback*

As Ryotaro exited the lift, he had the misfortune of meeting his rival, Len Tsukimori. He instantly knew what was going on. There was only one reason why Tsukimori would even be on this floor, and that reason is his girlfriend, Kahoko Hino. He narrowed his brows at the thought. What did he do to her?

Nothing. Even though he was Ryotaro's enemy, Tsukimori wouldn't do such things to anybody, let alone Kahoko. He knew that, unlike his ex-girlfriend's fanclub threatening to split up the both of them, Tsukimori at least had the honour not to do such despicable things. It was an even rivalry between them, and like an unspoken rule, they had both accepted that the decision will lie in Kahoko's hands.

But still.... he probably talked to her. "I wonder whether he knows about the change in our relationship?" he thought with a sneer. Looking at the way he stood, it was obvious he wasn't in the greatest of moods. In fact, despite his regal stance, he could tell that Tsukimori was trashed on the inside. It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

In fact, Tsukimori didn't even look at him as he entered the lift next to the one he had just exited from. It wasn't ignorance; Ryotaro was certain he didn't even notice him standing there.

Deeply troubled, he walked towards Kahoko's room.

*end flashback*

He snapped back to his current situation. In the end he decided to call her and pick her up where she was instead. He had her number on speed dial. He heard a very familiar ringtone coming from inside her room.

"Did she leave her cellphone in her room?" he wondered. After a minute, he decided to disconnect the call. But just as his hand strayed to the disconnect button, he heard her urgent voice through the phone.

"Ryotaro! I'm sorry! I spaced out and I didn't hear the phone ringing till now! Have you called me a few times already?!"

"Kahoko, calm down. Hi. And to answer your question, no, so far I've only call you once, but I've knocked on your door too many times to count," Ryotaro answered amusedly.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Did you hurt your knuckled rapping on the door like that? I think the door is made out of some hard wood so you-"

"... Would you mind letting me in instead of letting me stand out here?" Ryotaro said, trying his hardest not to laugh. This was the reason why he liked her so, she was so cute all the time especially when she was frantic.

"Eeep!" she squeaked into the phone. "I'll be right there!" she told him before hanging up. He shook his head in amusement. He was so lucky to have her.

* * *

How could she have not hear him knocking on her door? She was supposed to have better hearing compared to normal people because of her musical knowledge, but she didn't even hear a single thing until she felt her cellphone vibrate near her hand! Rushing to the door, she first stopped by the full-length mirror to check her appearance before opening the door.

"Ryotaro, hi! I'm sorry about just now I spaced out and all so..." She was interrupted by a firm hand on her head.

"Hi, Kahoko. Ready for our date?" he asked with a grin.

"Y-yes!" she answered quickly, blushing furiously. He was acting so casually. She was the one that was behaving differently.

"Well, anyway.... here. For you," he said with a smile, extending his hand that had been behind his back all the while. In his hand was a bouquet of red roses, wrapped with pink and purple crepe paper and tied with a big gold ribbon with a small white teddy bear.

"Ryotaro! You shouldn't have! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily, accepting the bouquet. Her blush intensified.

"Can you wait a minute while I put his inside?" she asked, gesturing to the roses. He nodded and she immediately went to search for a flower pot. When she found one she carefully inserted the roses and watered them so that they stayed fresh.

"I'm done! We can go now!" she said, smiling, all her worries forgotten as she saw Ryotaro's face light up. He was probably as nervous and excited as she was. But of course, as the boyfriend, he initiated the first step by extending his hand towards her.

"Shall we?"

* * *

I am so sorry I really am! I only write when I feel like it and when I get an idea....

At the end of the chapter I kinda imagined Ryotaro acting childishly excited like it was his first date and all........

Poor Len.... is my story too predictable?


End file.
